Chris Dulabone
Christopher M. Dulabone is a prolific modern-day Oz author and illustrator. He has written more than twenty Oz works, some in collaboration with other writers. He has published his Oz fiction, and that of many other contemporary writers on Oz, through his Buckethead Enterprises of Oz. (Buckethead was founded in 1986, and later re-organized as Tails of the Cowardly Lion and Friends.) Dulabone began writing Oz works while still in grammar school; one of these very early pieces, Egor's Funhouse Goes to Oz (written 1971, published 1994), spawned offshoots, The Fantastic Funhouse of Oz (1991) and Vampires and Oz (2000), that use the same characters. Dulabone published Acinad Goes to the Emerald City of Oz (1988) and its sequel The Magic Diamond of Oz (1989), which were written and illustrated by the fourth and fifth grade pupils he was teaching. (See also: Wiz Kids of Oz.) Dulabone's Oz writings include: * The Deadly Desert Around Oz (1986) * Toto in Oz (1986) * A Viking in Oz (1987) * The Deadly Desert Around Oz (1989) * The Colorful Kitten of Oz (1990) * The Lunechien Forest of Oz (1990) * Dagmar in Oz (1991) * Lunarr and Maureen in Oz (1992) * The Magic Tapestry of Oz (1992), written and illustrated with Marcus Mebes * The Case of the Framed Fairy of Oz (1993), with Gil S. Joel * A Queer Quest for Oz (1993) * The Marvelous Monkeys of Oz (1994) * A Silver Elf in Oz (1994), with Marin Elizabeth Xiques * The Shifting Sands of Oz (1995), with four other writers and three other artists * The Fairy Circle in Oz (1996) * The Fantastic Funhouse of Oz (1996) * Fwiirp in Oz (1996), with eight other writers and three other artists * The Forest Monster of Oz (1997), with Robert J. Evans * Hurray for Oz! (1997) * Ridiculous Rivals in Oz (1998), with Marin Xiques * Thorns and Private Files in Oz (1998), with Melody Grandy * The Three Imps of Oz (1998) * Abducted to Oz (1999), with Robert J. Evans * A Foolish Fable from Oz (1999), written and illustrated with Marin Xiques * I Want to Grow Up in Oz (1999), with Marin Xiques * The Land Before Oz (1999), with Marin Xiques * A Mystical Magical Super Adventure in Oz (1999), with Marin Xiques * The Purloined Pachyderm of Oz (1999), with Marin Xiques * The Bunny King of Oz (2001) * Do It for Oz (2003) * The Giant King of Oz (2004) * Brewster Bunny of Oz (2005) * A Million Miles from Here is Oz (2005) * The Haunted Hot-Tub of Oz (2006) Several of Dulabone's stories involve a character called Brewster Bunny, a rabbit detective. He has collaborated repeatedly with his wife, Marin Xiques. Dulabone illustrated a number of his earlier works himself; he has tended to do less self-illustration over time. Dulabone has occasionally illustrated the work of other writers, as with Jeremy Steadman's The Emerald Ring of Oz (1993) or Gil S. Joel's The Roots of Wonder in Oz (1998) and Dark Ages in Oz (2003). And conversely, some of his texts have been illustrated by other artists. His article "Why Do People Keep Writing Oz Stories?" appeared in The Baum Bugle, Vol. 34 No. 2 (Autumn 1990). Category:Non-canonical Authors Category:Artists